


Puppy Love

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoovy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely cute, fluffy one-shot featuring Spy and Heavy adopting a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

            The little French bulldog happily ran after its red ball. Spy smiled down at the puppy and he reached down to pet it. Interested, the puppy sniffed Spy’s hand before licking it. Spy smiled again and picked it up. The puppy was very happy at being picked up and began to show it’s gratitude by licking Spy’s face.

            “I see you have found a friend.” Mischa said.

            After deciding they weren’t big on cats, Spy and Heavy decided they wanted a dog. Not anything too big since their flat was too small and they didn’t want anything too loud. After looking at dachshunds, pugs and a few mixed breeds, Spy had spotted the little French bulldog. It was all by itself but it seemed happy nonetheless. Spy offered the dog up to Heavy and he carefully took the puppy in his large hands.

            “He’s adorable,” Spy said. “I think we should get him.”

            “He is very tiny. Will he get bigger?” Heavy asked, letting the puppy lick his finger.

            “Not much,” Spy petted the puppy’s head. “Mischa, let’s get him. He’s adorable. He seems very well mannered.”

            The French bulldog looked up at Heavy with his big, round eyes. The dog sniffed Heavy’s chin before he started to lick him. Heavy couldn’t help but smile. The dog seemed very sweet. He was also a good size for their apartment.

            “Alright, we will get little dog.” Heavy said.

            “Good,” Spy smiled at his lover. “Alright, we also need some dog food, a collar, a bed and some shampoo. Let’s go look.”

            “Shouldn’t we think of name?” Heavy asked, letting the puppy suck on his finger.

            Spy was too distracted by the cute scene before him. God, this was adorable. With a smile, Spy reached into his pocket and took out his phone. Heavy was distracted, looking at the little puppy with a loving grin. Spy snapped a picture. This was going on his Facebook. What hashtag would be use? Best boyfriend in the world or too cute for words?

            “What is Little Spy doing?” Heavy asked.

            “Nothing. Just showing off my wonderful, perfect boyfriend so the whole world can be jealous.” Spy replied.

            Heavy sighed and shook his head. He looked down at the dog.

            “Hopefully, you will get used to Spy. He is strange man.”

            The dog cocked his head.

            The puppy was set on the floor. He sniffed everything he could. The rug, the table, the various shoes left by his new owners. Heavy sat down on the couch and once he did, the puppy waddled over. Heavy looked at the small dog, wondering if he should let the dog onto the couch.

            “Should we allow puppy on couch?” Heavy asked.

            “He won’t hurt it,” Spy replied, setting up the puppy’s bowls. “Besides, he is our baby.”

            “He is not baby, he is puppy,” Heavy returned, picking up the puppy. “He still needs a name.”

            “What do you think of Hugo?” Spy suggested, joining his lover on the couch.

            “Hm.” Heavy looked at the puppy. “Hugo is a good name.”

            “We can get him a tag tomorrow,” Spy said, petting Hugo’s head. “But we’ll have to use the name so he gets used to it.”

            “This is nice,” Heavy said, letting Hugo fall into Spy’s lap. “This domestic life as you call it.”

            “It’s certainly different from the old days,” Spy replied, leaning back. “Do you miss it?”

            “Miss fighting? No, not really. Fighting was fun but it got old and got too dangerous,” Heavy said. “Besides, I have made enough money for family and for me. I would rather spend rest of days with you.”

            “Stop it.”

            “Stop what?”

            “Being romantic and sweet.”

            “Nyet.”

            Hugo yawned, lying his head down and closing his eyes.

            “How precious.” Spy smiled. “I agree. This is better than battling each day.”

            “It’s better when you have someone to share it with.”

            “What did I just say?”

            “I heard you. I just ignored you.” Heavy smiled and gave Spy a little kiss.


End file.
